the_disney_princess_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fa Mulan
Mulan is roleplayed by Hungergame0616. About Fa Mulan (花木蘭) is the main protagonist of Disney's 1998 animated feature film of the same name and its 2004 direct-to-video sequel. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Mulan. Her speaking voice is provided by Ming-Na Wen while her singing voice is provided by Lea Salonga. She is portrayed again in ABC's Once Upon A Time by Jamie Chung. Mulan is the 8th official Disney Princess and is the only one in the line-up who is not actually royalty through either birth or marriage. Personality Mulan, aberrated and unlike most previous female roles, is courageous and more self-reliant. She also does not fit in with the expectations of a young Chinese girl of the time; despite her natural beauty, she is clumsy, outspoken, and independent rather than graceful, obedient, silent and demure. Which is why her meeting with the matchmaker ended in chaos, that and help from a certain lucky cricket, and why the matchmaker claimed that even though she has the looks of a bride, it will never work because all she will do is dishonor her parents and her future husband. However, her courage, intelligence, and determination, helped her through her adventures of defeating the Hun Army. She is also kind and warm-hearted despite her clumsiness. Powers and Abilities Although Mulan possess no magical or superhuman powers but she has military training ranging from use of swords to kung fu fighting style thanks to Shang in his training of new army recruits. Mulan is also intelligent and resourceful as she was able to quickly think of using the last rocket to cause an avalanche on the entire Hun army and lure Shan-Yu into Mushu's firing range. Appearance Mulan is a 16-year old tomboy of Chinese origin. She is a natural beauty, with dark brown eyes, and straight, black hair, however, its length changes. In the beginning of the original film, her hair was long, which went down to her waist. Later, in the film, when she leaves to join the army; she cuts her hair with her father's sword, and ties it up in a bun, which helps her blend into the army, so that the other soldiers don't know that she's really a woman. In the 2nd film, her hair was grown, not to its original length, but it's noticeably longer than before. In promotional works, her hair is always shown as it's original length, down to the waist. On dolls and other toys, her hair is also long. During the two films, Mulan wore a range of outfits, from beautiful Hanfus (Chinese dresses) to her soldier's get up, though her most notable outfits come from the original film; in which her promotional dress comes from, which is a simple Hanfu, which consisted of either a creamy green-yellow dress, with blue over shirt, which has green sleeves, and a red band around her waist. She also sports kung-fu styled solider's outfit, as well as her pink matchmaker's Hanfu and her father's armor. Besides when she goes to the matchmaker, Mulan does not to wear any makeup or anything to beautify her appearance and does not use her beauty to her advantage. Most likely not even caring about looks in that way (though nature to her is beautiful). She is often said to have had her crush on Shang for his strength and love him for his personality and sort of had a breakup. It is to be noted that Li Shang also never comments on any part of Mulan's looks or has that moment with "the girl steps into the light and angels sing." Also, it is to be noted, that they never actually say that they love each other directly to the other. When she sleeps, she wears a light blue tank top, short blue shorts, and is barefoot. She wears a dress consisting of green long-sleeved shirt with olive brims and both yellow skirt and inside shirt with a low cut neckline, blue wrap, red waistband, black ballet flats, but also has been seen barefoot as well. To impress the matchmaker, she had her face painted in white, red lips, black hair tied in a loose bun with a red hair ribbon, narrow crimson and pale pink Chinese skirt, pink jacket with long, flowing sleeves, aqua and plum collar, blue wrap with a red ribbon to fasten it, light purple scarf, same color shoes, jade bead necklace, gold dangling earrings, and a special lotus flower hair pick. When she was disguised as "Ping," she has black hair tied to a bun with a teal ribbon to look like a man (when cuts her long, beautiful hair with her father's sword), and dark green soldier armor. In the Karate sequence, she had a Cream karate suit. In the Shan Yu battle, she wore a teal dress consisting of poet-sleeved blouse, long olive vest with a crimson collar, crimson belt, light pink sash, same color shoes. Role in Film Mulan is the only child of Fa Zhou, a former war veteran, and Fa Li. Mulan is forced to go to the town Matchmaker to find her a husband, which ends in humiliating failure. Shortly after, the Chinese Emperor's counselor, Chi-Fu, arrives in her village to announce that the deadly Huns, led by Shan Yu, have invaded China, and that one man in every family must serve in the war. Despite her protests, her father says that he will go in spite of his old age and old war wounds. Mulan decides to go in his place posing as a man, cutting her long hair with a sword, stealing her father's armor and riding away on her horse, Khan, so she will keep him from risking his life. On her way to the army camp, Mulan meets Mushu, a small dragon who claims to be a guardian sent by her ancestors. He agrees to help her pass as a soldier. Though Mulan fails the army training at first, she uses her intelligence and becomes the first soldier to solve a puzzle set by Li Shang, her unit's commanding officer. Afterwards, she rapidly progresses to become one of the best soldiers in the unit. She also makes friends in Yao, Ling and Chien Po, three fellow soldiers, though she is forced to hide her gender. Through the machinations of Mushu, the soldiers are called to the war front. After finding that the Chinese Army, led by Shang's father General Li, has been completely destroyed by the Huns, Shang leads Mulan and the other soldiers to stop them. Despite the unit being outnumbered, Mulan is able to defeat the Huns by crushing them in an avalanche by way of a rocket. She sustains an injury from Shan-Yu, but her gender is soon revealed. She is spared death, the punishment for a woman joining the army, as Shang's way of repaying the debt from Mulan rescuing him during the previous battle. Mulan is left behind by the army and prepares to return home. However, she discovers that Shan-Yu and his five generals have survived and are heading towards the Imperial City. Mulan attempts to warn Shang, but she is ignored because she is a woman. However, when Shan Yu captures the Emperor, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po join her in a rescue attempt. Mulan disguises herself, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po as concubines and take out the Hun guards, allowing Shang to reach Shan Yu and the emperor. Yao, Ling and Chein Po escape with the Emperor, but Mulan remains behind after Shang is knocked unconscious by Shan Yu. She reveals herself as the soldier who took down the Huns, which angers Shan Yu. While running from Shan Yu, she comes up with a plan to kill him by means of fireworks. While Mushu goes to get the fireworks, Mulan faces Shan Yu on the roof of the Emperor's palace. She disarms him with a paper fan and uses his sword to pin him to the roof, allowing Mushu to fire fireworks at Shan Yu, presumably killing him. Mulan is oppressed by Chi Fu for the final time when he arrogantly says that as a woman, she is unworthy of being called a hero and being worth anything. Mulan is then confronted by the Emperor with her various crimes, having heard about them from Chi Fu. At the same time, he acknowledges that she saved all of China and bows to her out of respect. His gesture results in all the gathered people bowing as well. The Emperor first offers Mulan a council position then a job as consul, both of which Mulan refuses. The Emperor instead gifts her with his personal crest, and Shan Yu's sword. Mulan returns home, and is able to reconcile with her father. The end of the film shows Mulan inviting Shang, who had followed Mulan under the guise of returning her helmet, to dinner. Songs *Reflection *A Girl Worth Fighting For (2 lines) *Honor to Us All (a few lines) *I'll Make a Man Out of You (she has one line) *Lesson Number One *If You Can Dream *Stronger Than You Know *The Holly and The Ivy *Cups and Saucers * The Glow Trivia *Mulan is the only Disney Princess to be of East Asian descent. *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to not be an actual princess, for she was neither born into royalty, nor did she marry a prince. She is the third Disney Princess to not be of royal descent (the first being Cinderella, the second being Belle, and the fourth being Tiana), as well as the third to not marry a prince (the first being Jasmine, the second being Pocahontas, and the fourth being Rapunzel). *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to have her hair cut, the second being Rapunzel; however, Rapunzel did not cut her own hair, while Mulan did. *Mulan is the first princess to have her father in war, the second to be Tiana. However, Mulan's father survives. *Mulan is Cantonese for "mangolian blossom". *In "Reflection", Mulan is seen praying to the ancestors. This makes her the second heroine to be seen praying. *Mulan is quite similar to Tiana since in their films, people seem to underestimate them. However, they prove them wrong. *Mulan is the second princess to have her mother in her first film after Aurora. The third is Tiana, the fourth is Rapunzel, the fifth is Merida, sixth and seventh is Anna and Elsa respectively. *Interestingly, Mulan is only seen wearing make-up during the song "Honor To Us All" though she occassionally wears lipstick. * Jamie Chung, who portrays Mulan in Once Upon A Time, is also the voice of GoGo Tomago. *Since Mulan married Shang, whose last name is Li, Mulan quite possibly changed her name to Li Mulan. This will make her the first princess to change her maiden name. *Lea Salonga, the singing voice of Mulan,is also known as the providing the singing voice of Jasmine. *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to wield a sword, the second being Merida. She is also the first to use a bow. *Mulan is one of the few princesses to have both parents alive during the whole film. * Mulan and Pocahontas are the least marketed Disney Princesses. However, both are known to be very strong-willed. * If one notices, once Mulan wipes away her make-up in "Reflection", her eyebrows are seen to be their original thickness. Yet, when the make-up was on, her eyebrows were thinner. This means that Mulan's eyebrows were probably powdered over. Gallery Mulan2.jpg mulan pictures (2).jpg mulan pictures (3).jpg mulan pictures (4).jpg mulan pictures (5).jpg mulan pictures (6).jpg mulan pictures (7).jpg Mulan FC.jpg|Mulan's Face Character Mulan 8 (1).jpg Mulan 8 (2).jpg Mulan 8 (3).jpg Mulan 8 (4).jpg Mulan 8 (5).jpg Mulan 8 (6).jpg Mulan 8 (7).jpg Mulan 8 (8).jpg Mulan 8 (9).jpg Mulan 8 (10).jpg Mulan 8 (11).jpg Mulan 8 (12).jpg Mulan 8 (13).jpg Mulan 8 (14).jpg Mulan 9 (1).jpg Mulan 9 (2).jpg Mulan 9 (3).jpg Mulan 9 (4).jpg Mulan 9 (5).jpg Mulan 9 (6).jpg Category:Characters